The present invention relates to sprinkler mounting devices and, more particularly, to a device for mounting a reducer support beam of a sprinkler to a ceiling support rail in a building.
As well known to those skilled in the art, a conventional drop ceiling support structure comprises a plurality of ceiling support rails extending horizontally below the roof of a building. Ceiling panels are positioned between the ceiling support rails to form a drop ceiling. When a sprinkler system is installed, a reducer support beam is mounted between adjacent ceiling support rails at desired positions to hold each reducer of the sprinkler system in position relative to the drop ceiling. A sprinkler mounting device holds each end of the reducer support beam to a respective ceiling support rail.
A conventional sprinkler mounting device used for mounting the ends of a reducer support beam to the ceiling support rails has an inverted U-shaped profile defined by one top wall and two sidewalls extending downward from opposite ends of the top wall. The top wall and sidewalls define a fitting channel which receives the ceiling support rail. The conventional sprinkler mounting device may also have a locking projection extending inward from a lower portion of at least one sidewall to lock the mounting device to the ceiling support rail. The fitting projection engages a hole in the ceiling support rail to lock the mounting device to the rail. The top wall includes a bolt hole for receiving a locking bolt. A notch is formed in an upper portion of the mounting device for receiving the reducer support beam.
To mount opposite ends of a reducer support beam to desired ceiling support rails, two sprinkler mounting devices are fitted over adjacent ceiling support rails prior to inserting opposite ends of the reducer support beam in the notch in each mounting device. The locking bolt of each mounting device is tightened to urge the reducer support beam downward against the lower edge of the respective notch to fix the position of the reducer support beam relative to the two mounting devices.
Conventional sprinkler mounting devices such as described above are problematic in that they do not securely fasten the device to the ceiling support rails. In addition, when the locking bolt is over tightened, the conventional mounting device may deform around the fitting channel and/or the notch, allowing the reducer support beam to become loose even when subjected to a small impact. Further, because the conventional sprinkler mounting devices are not adjustable, they can only be used with ceiling support rails having specific sizes and shapes. Thus, manufacturers and users of the conventional devices must stock a variety of mounting devices having different sizes and shapes to accommodate ceiling support rails of different sizes and shapes. Accordingly, the conventional sprinkler mounting devices are very inconvenient to manufacturer and use.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of a sprinkler mounting device which securely mounts a reducer support beam of a sprinkler to a ceiling support rail in a building; the provision of a sprinkler mounting device which securely mounts a reducer support beam to ceiling support rails having differing sizes and shapes; and the provision of a method for securely mounting a reducer support beam of a sprinkler to a ceiling support rail.
Generally, a mounting device of the present invention for mounting a reducer support beam of a sprinkler system to a ceiling support rail of a drop ceiling in a building comprises an adjustable clamp portion and a mount portion. The clamp portion has opposing ceiling support rail engagement portions separated by a clamping space sized and shaped for receiving a portion of the ceiling support rail of the drop ceiling. The clamp portion is adapted to adjustably move the rail engagement portions relative to one another between a loosened position and a clamped position to vary the clamping space separating the rail engagement portions. The clamping space is sized to receive the ceiling support rail when the rail engagement portions are in the loosened position. The rail engagement portions are adapted to securely engage the ceiling support rail when the rail engagement portions are in the clamped position. The mount portion has opposing reducer support beam engagement portions separated by a mounting space sized and shaped for receiving at least a portion of the reducer support beam of the sprinkler system.
Another aspect of the present invention comprises a method of mounting a reducer support beam of a sprinkler system to a ceiling support rail of a drop ceiling in a building. The method comprises providing a mounting device comprising an adjustable clamp portion and a mount portion. The adjustable clamp portion has opposing ceiling support rail engagement portions separated by a clamping space sized and shaped for receiving at least a portion of the ceiling support rail of the drop ceiling. The clamp portion is adapted to adjustably move the rail engagement portions relative to one another between a loosened position and a clamped position to vary the clamping space separating the rail engagement portions. The clamping space is sized to receive said portion of the ceiling support rail when the rail engagement portions are in the loosened position. The rail engagement portions are adapted to securely engage said portion of the ceiling support rail when the rail engagement portions are in the clamped position. The mount portion has opposing reducer support beam engagement portions separated by a mounting space sized and shaped for receiving at least a portion of the reducer support beam of the sprinkler system. The method further comprises: positioning the mounting device relative to the ceiling support rail when the rail engagement portions are in the loosened position such that said portion of the ceiling support rail is in the clamping space; moving at least one of the rail engagement portions relative to the other of the rail engagement portions to position the rail engagement portions in the clamped position when said portion of the ceiling support rail is in the clamping space such that the rail engagement portions securely engage said portion of the ceiling support rail; and positioning the mount portion relative to the reducer support beam of the sprinkler system such that said portion of the reducer support beam is in the mounting space.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.